Alex the Otter Agent
by LarisUSB
Summary: Lucy e Alex estão juntas, Lucy é uma bruxa. Alex acaba se transformando em uma lontra falante.


Alex e Lucy estavam juntas a 8 meses, as coisas eram equilibradas, a ruiva dividia seu tempo entre o laboratória e ser uma agente de campo no DEO, enquanto a morena continuava em seu trabalho como conselheira jurídica da CatCo mesmo que as coisas fossem estranhas agora com a saída de Cat Grant. Elas tinham suas noites de casal onde viam filmes e se aconchegavam uma na outra,, noites com a Kara, onde viam series e comiam tanta pizza quanto podia e noites de jogos que quase sempre terminava em uma batalha bem competitiva sobre quem era a melhor.

Um perfeito casal comum se não fosse um pequeno detalhe, Lucy é uma bruxa. Quando ela contou isso a Alex, em seu terceiro encontro, a agente riu e muito. Alexandra antes de qualquer coisa, era uma garota da ciência, com pais cientistas e sendo ela mesma uma cientista, claro que não acreditava nesse tipo de coisa. Mas então a advogada refutou:

_Se você pode ter uma irmã alienígena, por que eu não poderia ser uma bruxa? Qual o seu critério para decidir o que é existente e o que não é?

Naquela noite Lucille saiu do apartamento de Alex chateada e a Danvers teve que dar o braço a torcer. Claro que os mitos foram criados numa época em que a ciência não existia e as historias foram criadas para explicar aquilo que as pessoas não entendiam. Mas poderia ter um fundo de verdade em algum dos contos, certo? Assim como os aliens antes eram considerados apenas historias e agora se provaram verdadeiros. Alex madrugou estudando todas as mitologias que encontrava e na manhã seguinte apareceu na porta de Lucy com um buque de rosas e um pedido de desculpas:

_Desculpe ter lhe ridicularizado ontem, Luce. Eu deveria ter lhe ouvido e permitido que você falasse mais, porém sou uma garota da ciência, o desconhecido me amedronta, eu gosto de saber de tudo. Podemos tentar de novo? Dessa vez prometo ouvir tudo antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Lucy sorriu, pegou as flores e puxou Alex para dentro dizendo:

_Entra logo, sua babaca. Vai pro sofá, vou colocar essas flores na água, fazer um chá pra gente e já te encontro.

Como ordenado por sua namorada, a ruiva foi para a sala e se sentou apreensiva no sofá de couro extremamente caro e luxuoso. Enquanto isso, Lucy foi para a cozinha, lá encheu uma jarra de água e colocou o buque, com um acenar de mãos, as flores se revitalizaram, parecendo como se nunca tivessem sido retiradas da terra. Se concentrando no chá, ela colocou a aguá para ferver enquanto abria seu armário de ervas e escolhia o que seria melhor para as duas beberem. Sua decisão foi certeira pois assim que pegou a erva desejada e a colocou no infusor, a chaleira iniciou o característico assobio causado pelo vapor escapando do pequeno bule. Com o chá pronto, a morena se adiantou colocando meu no Alex e levou os copos ja com liquido dourado e o bule. Colocando a bandeja com os objetos na mesa de centro, ela se sentou ao lado da cientista.

_Lucy... isso não é nada alucinógeno, seu xixi ou coisa semelhante certo?

Alex perguntou observando o conteúdo em seu copo que apesar de ter um ótimo cheiro, ainda era suspeito.

_Deixa de ser nojenta, Alex. É só chá de camomila, eu nunca te daria xixi... pelo menos não antes de te levar ao meu covil satânico.

A pobre ruiva ja estava com o copo em sua boca e bebendo quando ouviu a segunda parte da frase, resultando na agente engasgando e em seguida corando ao olhar pra namorada que dava seu característico sorriso de deboche, mostrando que era apenas uma brincadeira.

_Ah, você estava brincando. Desculpa, fui pega de surpresa. Pode começar o que ia falar ontem, babe.

Lucy converteu seu sorriso em um muito mais aconchegante e carinhoso enquanto respondia.

_Eu tenho uma ideia melhor, por que você não me pergunta as coisas e eu respondo? Assim sacio a sua fome por conhecimento enquanto isso não vira um monologo.

E desta maneira começou a rodada de "Pergunte a bruxa":

_Então...você pode voar?

_Não, principalmente não com uma vassoura, você sabe que só tenho robôs aspiradores em casa.

_ Você tem uma varinha?

_Não, eu uso cristais para canalizar meus poderes as vezes mas nada de gravetos.

_Existe uma escola para onde todos os bruxos vão ou é algo mais do tipo curso a distancia?

_Alex, nada de Harry Potter é real. Isso te ajuda a eliminar algumas perguntas?

A ruiva assentiu enquanto passou para as próximas perguntas:

_O que você quer dizer é que não é genético?

_Não, não é. É algo tipo uma espinha, um dia você esta normal e no outro acorda com um monte vermelho no meio da sua testa sem explicação alguma, a diferença é que não tem como espremer a espinha e nem faze-la sumir.

_Existem categorias ou todos os bruxos tem os mesmos poderes?

_Bem... não tem categoria mas tem afinidades, tipo habilidades que você desenvolver com mais destreza que outras naturalmente. Eu por exemplo tenho facilidade com poções e feitiços de proteção, embora em os use como ultima opção. Não sou a favor de se confiar cem por cento em nada ou você se torna dependente e isso te deixa vulnerável. Não se esqueça que cresci na casa de um general e ja trabalhei pro exercito em locais de guerra, Alex. Embora eu não ache que uma runa de proteção vai fazer mal por isso sempre as costuro em suas roupas.

_Entendo, é como confiar na arma e não nas suas habilidades de combate. Pera...mas se não tem escola e a magia simplesmente aparece, como você sabe usar a magia? E aquelas florezinhas que você costura na parte de dentro das minhas roupas são pra proteção?

_Parte é instinto e parte um grimório que um gato preto traz na boca e coloca no seu travesseiro quando você acorda. E sim, as "florezinhas" são pra isso.

A noite se aprofundou e o dia raiou enquanto o casal conversava e se entendia. Daquele dia em diante, Alex se encontrou sendo mais aberta com Lucy e a advogada se sentia mais confortável em torno da namorada não precisando mais mentir sobre o porque seu cura ressaca era tão mais eficiente e rápido do que qualquer coisa que a cientista tivesse tomado.

Voltando ao presente, a dupla já estava em um relacionamento a 8 meses, ja faziam 3 meses que estavam morando juntas, a harmonia existente era incrível então quando Alex encontrou um xícara fumegante na cozinha, não lhe surpreendeu. Nesse tempo juntas, a ruiva havia aprendido a se acostumar com as poções malucas de Lucy e também a beber chá pois isso era mais comum do que café dentro da casa delas. Imaginando que Lucy havia ido ao trabalho e que aquela bebida era para ela tomar junto a biscoitos no cafe da manhã e levou para a sala e acabou por ignorar o bilhete colado ao bule que ainda se encontrava sobre o fogão elétrico desligado:

 _"Amor, espero que tenha dormido bem. Estamos sem leite então fui na mercearia comprar. Bebe esse chá não, pelo menos não enquanto estiver quente. Ele é uma poção para criar afinidade com a água e deve ser bebido gelado, tendo uns efeitos estranhos se for consumido antes da hora. Estou fazendo uns testes pra melhorar minha natação pra quando formos pra casa da sua mãe. Volto logo, beijinhos. Sua eterna, Lucy"_

Quando Alex percebeu que algo estava errado, já era tarde demais. Suas roupas eram uma pilha no chão e seu tamanho se comparava a um gato. Estranhando a situação ela exclamou:

_O que diabos tá acontecendo?

Passando a mão em sua cabeça, três coisas ela percebeu; ela tinha pelos agora, ela tinha garras agora e pra pioras, uma calda que abanava quando se passava a mão na região das orelhas. Correndo tão rapido quanto pode com quatro patinhas curtas e um rabo desengonçado, ela chegou na frente da televisão e quando olhou seu reflexo e estrava prestes a xingar os quatro vendos, alguém entrou na casa:

_AHHHHH ratasana. Alex, Alex vem aqui espantar esse bicho.

Era a voz de Lucy que derrubou as caixas de leite no chão quando se assustou mas logo foi ligando os pontos. O animal apresentava uma postura quase humana, seus olhos estavam fixos nela, a xicara de chá na cozinha havia desaparecido, havia uma pilha de roupas ao lado do sofá e o animal não era exatamente um rato e sim uma lontra. Suspirando ela perguntou:

_Alex? É você?

O animalzinho assentiu e perguntou, com uma voz bizarramente semelhante a de sua namorada:

_Luce, o que está acontecendo? Quando você poderá me trazer de volta?

Com um leve sorriso, a morena se aproximou e pegou a namorada no colo, como se segura um bebê, que neste momento seria maior que a propria Alex e fazendo carinho em sua barriga ela respondeu:

_Você, minha querida, se transformou em um mamifero aquatico porque é muito esfomeada e não consegue ler os bilhetes que deixo pra você. Podemos já procurar umas roupinhas e uma piscina infantil pra você nadar querida, não sei quando vou conseguir reverter isso e até lá, você pode se acostumar a ser a agente lontra do DEO.


End file.
